


Not The Plan

by Candycanes19



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Adult Themes, Baby, Baby Shower, F/M, Fluff, Giving Birth, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Pregnancy, Sex, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, bad language, smut in the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: I have had this thought for a bit now and there are other factors that contributed to this idea.  I have to thank several people in a RP group on tumblr.   You all know who you are!  hahaha
Relationships: Phillip Altman x Reader - Relationship, Phillip Altman x You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this thought for a bit now and there are other factors that contributed to this idea. I have to thank several people in a RP group on tumblr. You all know who you are! hahaha

This was not the plan but life does not go as planned usually. 

You were staring at the stick with wide eyes. Not planned and boy oh boy was life going to change and hopefully for the better or not. Questions and concerns were going through your mind at the moment, like ‘what in the world am I going to do?’, ‘He is going to never speak to me again.’ and the scariest one, ‘Does he think I trapped him?’.

Never knowing how he would react was the most worrisome thought going through your mind. 

He was a major playboy and claimed that you were loved and cared for by him but you knew there were others and that did not bother you that much. 

You decided it was time to go and find him and tell him in person and hope for the best. 

You got yourself together and right before you left your place, you texted him.

‘Hey Phillip, can we talk?’ 

Now you waited for a response. And sure enough a few moments later, you got one.

‘Sure sexy. Where do you want to meet?’

‘I can come over to your place or my place?’

‘I will be over in 5’ 

So you unsettled yourself and sat back down on the sofa and waited.

******************************

You and Phillip were sitting on the sofa together after he arrived. 

“What’s up beautiful?” Phillip asks as he has you snuggled against his large frame. He kissed the top of your head.

“I am not sure you can handle what I have to tell you. Plus I am super scared that you will not want to see me anymore.” You felt tears forming in your eyes and you attempted to move away from him but his grip was strong.  
“You can tell me anything, beautiful. What is it?” you could tell he was getting annoyed so you thought just spit it out.

“I am pregnant, Phillip.”

He moved so he could look at you. His eyes were wide and full of shock, “I thought we were…….oh yeah that last time.” Phillip smirked at how he had so desperately wanted you and neither of you were thinking and oops, surprise! 

You looked back at him, “So…...uhmmmm” was all you could come up and knew more needed to be said but he was laughing his amazing laugh and it was affecting you too.

You started laughing too and Phillip pulled you back to him as you both laughed loudly.

“I guess we are going to be parents huh?” Phillip said as you both continued to giggle and laugh.

“I guess so” was your response.

“Then I think we need to think about moving in together and starting our life together. Whatcha think of that, beautiful?” 

“Really, Phillip? I thought there were others and I was just one of many you were seeing. I do not want you to think I am trapping you or making you stop your playboy ways. I just wanted you to know that you were going to be a father. That was all, darling.” 

“Seeing others, I might be a huge flirt but you are my one true love, beautiful and I am not messing around behind your back. I would never do that to you.” and before you know it he is kissing you like his life depended on it.

You smiled into the kiss and that made you feel better, “I love you Phillip.”

“I love you too, (Y/N), now I think we need to have a bit of fun since I am here.” he smiled that blinding smile that made you forget your name every time.


	2. Baby Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this continuation of my RP. 
> 
> Just something that hit me and not sure anyone will read it but I wanted to continue it. 
> 
> Thanks for anyone who might read this PART 2 
> 
> SMUT WARNING

The baby shower was at Phillip’s mom’s house and it was bustling with family and friends. You were in shock at the present table. It was piled to the ceiling it seemed with baby supplies, diapers, outfits, and many other things that you and Phillip would need for baby Altman. 

You were standing there and put your hand on your now showing baby bump.  
*******************

You and Phillip had found out a week ago that you two would be the proud parents of a baby boy. 

“A boy?” you said as you stared at the ultrasound monitor showing your son chilling in your womb. 

Phillip grinned ear to ear, “I am going to have a son. Great, going to teach him how to play basketball, build shit and all about cars. He is going to be a car guy, like me.” 

You groaned and thought just what the world needed a mini Phillip. Oh wait you thought, I am his mom and I can teach him to be a gentleman and study hard to be a productive citizen in the world. 

*******************

As you were thinking back to that doctor’s appointment you were brought out of your daydreaming by arms encircling your body and the baby daddy whispering things not appropriate in company in your ear.

“Do you know what I want to do to you now?” Phillip quietly whispered into your ear.

“Not really since there are other people around and those people could hear. And yes I have a good idea of what you want to do” you turn around to face him.

“Damn baby, we can lock a door and no one would miss us for a bit” he smirked and kissed you under your ear. But you two were interrupted by his mom calling for you two.

“(Y/N) and Phillip, come here” Phillip’s mom, Hilary called out. 

You two wandered back outside where everyone was eating and drinking. When you got out to his mom she wanted to give a toast to you two and handed Phillip a flute of champagne and you got a glass of water. Never in your life more did you want to have a drink too. It sucked not being able to drink but you knew eventually you could again and it would be glorious. 

“I want to say how excited I am to know that I am going to have another grandchild to the many I have already. I know that Phillip and (Y/N) are excited to be the proud parents of a baby boy. They have decided not to reveal the name yet, if they have one yet. Please raise your glasses to (Y/N, Phillip and baby boy Altman” Hilary said and everyone took a sip of their drinks. 

There were hoots and hollers from Phillip’s brother’s and friends and you laughed. 

“Yes” Phillip hollered back at them and you just rolled your eyes. 

Then you all were ushered back inside to the pile of presents. It was time to see all the gear you were getting to help you with baby boy Altman. 

Thank goodness, Wendy, Phillip’s sister was making a list of who gave you what so you could write a million thank you notes to all these wonderful people celebrating your baby. 

At one point while presents were being opened, the baby decided to have a soccer game on your bladder. 

“Oh geez” you said and Phillip looked at you with concern, “Darling are you okay?” he asked.

“Baby Altman is having a soccer tournament right now and is kicking me up a storm. I am fine but I will be back in a moment” you said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Wendy looked at Phillip who was opening up another present and said, “Go and check on her, dude.” 

“She said she is fine and I believe her” Phillip said but Wendy gave him a look and he excused himself and went to find you.

You were washing your hands when you heard a knock on the door, “Coming out” you said and opened the door and saw Phillip.

“Hey I was told to check on you. Are you good, babe?” he asked.

“Yes I am fine.” 

Phillip then pushed you back into the bathroom and shut and locked the door, “Then since we have a moment, let’s have some fun” he winked. He lifted you up onto the counter and let his hands wander around your body.

“Phillip come on, seriously, people are gonna know what we are doing?” you complained.

“I do not care” he growled and his hands were pushing your dress up to reveal your wet panties. He pushed them aside and slid a finger into you.

“Fuck Phillip” you said and then he added a second one and pumped it in and out of you as you tried to keep quiet. He was sucking and kissing your neck and you put your hands in his hair and you heard happy noises from Phillip. He swiped your clit and you came on his fingers. He pulled them out and licked them, “God you taste amazing, baby and now for the real fun.” 

He undid his pants and pulled out his hard cock and pumped it a few times before he lined it up with your entrance and pushed in slowly.

“Fuck Phillip” was all you said before he kissed your moans away as he fucked you right there in the bathroom. It was glorious and exciting as Phillip did all the work and you just held on tightly to his strong arms. 

It did not take much longer and when he licked his fingers and touched your clit you came hard on his cock. He continued to kiss you to keep you quiet because he knew you could be loud. 

He continued his thrusts and then he emptied his seed in your pussy and it was magical. 

“Fuck that was hot” He laughed as you two were in the afterglow of sex in his mom’s house. 

“That was something else, Hot stuff” you laughed and he kissed you again and then pulled out and you two cleaned up and fixed your clothes. 

“I guess we need to return to the party” you said looking at Phillip. 

“Yes we do but let me just say this, I love you (Y/N) so much and baby Altman too.” 

“I love you too, Phillip and so does baby Altman” you say leaning up and kissing Phillip. 

You too head back to the party and no one says anything and you both continue to open presents for the new member of your family.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

“I am going to kill you, Phillip Altman!” as your contractions felt like you were going to be torn in two as your son was coming out. 

Phillip let you squeeze his hand, knowing what you said you did not mean as you were pushing your son out of your body. 

“Arghhhh, I can’t do this anymore” you laid back after a hard push. You were defeated and it was not easy as you collapsed into the bed.

“Babe you can do this, you are so strong” Phillip tried to cheer you on and you were having none of it.   
“One more big push, (Y/N) and the head will be out” the doctor said and you looked at Phillip and he gave you his award winning smile and his hand. 

You took it and pushed with all your might, “There you go and the head is out and you are doing great!” Phillip encouraged. 

Then you and Phillip heard the loudest cry as your son was held by the doctor for a moment as a nurse wrapped the baby into a blanket and then laid on your chest. 

You look at this tiny person swaddled in a blanket laying on your chest. He was all pink and wrinkly and you looked at Phillip and he was just smiling with tears of joy.

You looked back at your son, “Hey buddy, you are here. Oh my goodness and you are so cute and tiny.” 

“Does he have a name?” the nurse asked.

“Uhmmm yeah his name is Benjamin Cooper Altman.” Phillip said as the nurse took Benjamin for a moment to get some measurements and clean him up and let the nurse clean you up too.

********************************

Later on you were laying in your hospital bed with Phillip as Benjamin was chilling in his bassinet. 

“I feel like I was run over by a truck. I did not think that little being over there sleeping would make me so sore and exhausted. Geez!” 

“You just pushed out a person out of your body and I have mad respect for you. No fucking way could I do that. I am proud of you, (Y/N)!” Phillip exclaimed.

“I am never doing that again” you said, closing your eyes. 

“I think you will change your mind.” 

“Nope, if we do that again you can give birth to our next child. Thank you” you laughed at the thought of Phillip trying to do that. 

“Can’t babe sorry but if I could I would but we will have fun trying again, right?” Phillip asked hopefully. 

You looked at Phillip and rolled your eyes and then Benjamin started to cry. 

“I got him now,” Phillip said, getting up and changing him and then handing him to you to feed.  
Phillip got comfortable next to you as you fed Benjamin. 

“Look at us all just hanging out together like a little family” you said and Phillip put his arm around you and you laid your head against him as Benjamin enjoyed his meal. 

***************************

When you got home the next day, you and Phillip were on your own with baby Benjamin and both of you were not getting any sleep and all you did was feed, change, and tired to sleep when you could. 

When Benjamin slept you were told to sleep too and you did.

Luckily his mother was so excited to help that when she was there you and Phillip both passed out and did not move until either of you were needed. 

It was chaos but you both were so in love with your son. He was the cutest thing and everyone wanted to hold the new baby. 

Benjamin was extremely popular with his aunts and uncles and of course Phillip’s mom was just all about her new grandchild. 

“He is just so perfect” she exclaimed as he kissed his chubby cheeks. 

You looked over at Phillip, “Hey I think we made a cute kid from what everyone is saying” you said. 

“We did and have you changed your mind about another one?” he asked.

“Oh goodness not yet, crazy man but maybe a little down the road.” you smiled and Phillip leaned in and kissed you. 

Hilary, Phillip’s mom said, “Oh Ben, hide your eyes, mommy and daddy might be trying for you sibling.

You shook your head and Phillip pulled you against him for a hug and kiss. 

“I love you, (Y/N)” Phillip said into the kiss.

“I love you too, you goofball.”


End file.
